Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system and a method for manufacturing a component.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a robot system including a robot arm mounted with a grasping portion (hand) grasping a workpiece (pin) is known. Such a robot system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-127081, for example. In the robot system according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-127081, a hand provided on a robot arm grasps a pin, and the pin grasped by the hand is fitted into a hole of a fitted component. In this robot system, the robot arm is so controlled that no force in a direction other than a fitting direction or moment is applied to the pin on the basis of a detection value of a sensor mounted on the robot arm when the pin is fitted, whereby the pin is fitted into the hole of the fitted component.